Moonlight Wars
by Cursedforever666
Summary: Tom has grown up in a world that has been over come by the L.L.S. He lost his parents, and doesn't know of any other family. The world has been shut down completely and most people have died. Tom and along with his friends have been fighting the L.L.S.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tom has grown up in a world that has been overcome by the L.L.S. He lost his parents, and doesn't know of any other family. The world has been shut down completely and most people have died. Tom and along with his friends have been fighting the L.L.S, but what happens when he is overcome by anger? Will he be able to save the earth or let something, or rather someone, become to close to him to be able to finish the job?

Dear Tom,

I've been watching you for a while now and I cannot help, but imagining sinking my teeth into you. Your warm and tan skin taunts me in the day light and I don't know why you enjoy teasing me so. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play in the city? We are always looking for new prey. You think you can just strut around like you do, and plan on sleeping soundly every night? Fortify your door, block your window. Do whatever you think you can, but just know I know you Tom Kaulitz. Do not be alarmed, but accept what you have brought upon yourself. Sleep tight while you can my little sunshine.

- B

Tom crumpled the piece of paper in his hands, and threw it into his trash can. He wasn't scared by the threatening letter. In fact, he received these letters quite often on his front porch every morning. It was always written in the same handwriting with the same eerie burgundy ink. He knew it was not blood, but a cheap trick used to scare him. Tom hadn't been frightened from anything since he was eight; since this all started.

~ Flash Back~

"Mommy, what's happening?" Tom pulled on his mom's sweater.

"Shh, Tom be quite" she pulled away from him.

"We interrupt your program to bring you this special bulletin," a news reporter announced, "Our sources say that the L.L.S have obtained German citizens and are now moving swiftly across the country. If you live in the Southern area we advice you to leave as quickly as possible. Germany is now in affect, in a state of emergency. Use all precautions to stay in lit areas. We send everyone hope and prayers. Thank you."

Tom sat on the floor and pretended to look sad. He hated when his mother pushed him away, and looking upset always seemed to work. Tom watched as his mother buried her face in her hands, and sobbed violently.

"Mama," Tom said getting up, "Why are you crying?"

"Tom," She looked up, "I want you to go downstairs into the safe room, and lock the door okay?"

"But why?" Tom asked.

"Just stay in there until a man named Vilna comes to get you," she hugged Tom, "Mommy loves you baby, but she needs to go. Now go."

Tom turned and began to walk to the basement. He couldn't understand anything that was going on, but he knew that his mom was always right. He went to the back of the basement, and moved the bookshelf aside. He walked into the doorway and closed the bookshelf behind him. He turned on the light and followed the hallway to a steel door. He punched in the code to unlock it, and it opened slowly. Tom went in, and sat on the bed. He watched the steel door shut and lock. He put his head down, and hoped that morning would never come.

~ End Of Flashback~

Tom shook the thoughts out of his head. He was eight then, and now he was eighteen. He had learnt from the best, and now he was the best. Tom wasn't going to let some punk ass wannabe vampire threaten him. He was going to do something about it, and kick some ass. Tom went to his closet, and loaded his gun. He strapped on his extra bullets, hid hand guns, and smoke bombs.

"Time to end this shit." Tom said under his breath and walked out his front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom flattened his body against the side of an old office building. His gun lay lazily to the side of his leg and he held in end loosely in his hand. He lit the fresh cigarette that he had just placed in his mouth and took a long drag. He blew the smoke out of his nose as he closed his eyes. The cool and crisp wind ruffled his shirt and his dreadlocks swept across his face. He brushed them away and looked out at the once busy street before him.

It was full of abandoned cars, broken store windows, and dried blood. He had barely known about any towns, cities, or countries besides the one he was in. Tom took another drag of his cigarette and stared at his feet. He glanced down the side of the street and noticed a particular sewer grate. He saw the familiar broken grate and dried blood smears. He began to think about that particular night.

~Flashback~

Tom awoke to the unfamiliar brightness. He rubbed his eyes and the white room reminded him of the events of the night. His mother wasn't in the room and he wondered where she was. She had told him to wait until a man names Vilna came for him, but he couldn't help opening the steal door.

He punched in the code and the door slowly opened, "Mommy," he called, but got now answer.

Tom slowly walked to the end of the long hallway. He pushed open the bookshelf, and was met with darkness. He felt around for the light switch, but when he flicked it up the lights didn't come on. He flicked it up and down repeatedly, but no success. Tom grabbed the emergency flashlight on the bottom shelf of the book shelf and turned it on.

"What happened?" Tom whispered aloud.

His basement was torn apart wall to wall. Tom scanned the room with the light to see everything flip over and broken. He swallowed hard and took a step. His foot cracked a piece of his old desk and he heard something shuffle. With his heart racing he flashed the light around.

"Who's there?" Tom asked the darkness. He received no reply, "Mom?"

"Grrr" Tom heard a low growl from the corner of his basement.

He quickly lit the area and his eyes widened. Tom saw a tall, slim body with its head hung. The creature was breathing fast and heavy and he appeared to have blood dripping from his mouth. Tom's heart sank when he saw his dog, Marley, drenched in his own blood. His poor dog's neck had been ripped of its fur and skin, and its muscle looked as if something had bit it.

Tom's eyes filled with tears, "Marley."

Just as Marley's name fell from his lips the creature's head shot up. Tom's heart skipped a beat as the creature's deep red as starred him down.

"It's my lucky night," the creature mumbled.

"Wh-what are y-you?" Tom stuttered, "A-are you even hu-human?"

The creature just smirked and screeched a high pitch noise. It flipped back on the wall and then thrusted itself towards Tom. He couldn't even move, but at the last minute fell to the floor causing the creature to go crashing into the wall. Tom dropped the flashlight and ran for the stairs.

"You little bitch!" the creature screamed.

Tom didn't know what to think. He could feel his heart pushing against his chest and his eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness. He turned the corner from the top of the stairs too fast and slipped on the hardwood. The creature shot up from the stairs and crashed into the closet. Tom quickly got up and rushed to the stairs leading to the upstairs. He heard the screech again, and his tears were racing down his face. Tom rushed up the stairs, but his ankle was grabbed by the creature. He held on the rail tight and felt the skin on his ankle being torn off.

"Ah!" he screamed at the pain. He twisted his body and used his free foot to kick the creature in the face.

The creature fell back down the stairs and Tom ran up. He ignored the pain in his leg and rushed to his mom's room. He looked around for something he could use to protect himself. He ran to her closest and felt around for anything blunt. Tom grasped the end of a shot gun, and pulled it out. He had never used a gun in his life and wasn't sure what he was doing. Tom had no time to think, the creature was running to his mom's room. As if naturally, he loaded the gun and shot. It hit the creature's head dead on, blasting off the side of its face. Blood covered the doorway and Tom's body. Its body fell to the ground as well did Tom. He dropped the gun and held his knees to his chest. He began to cry violently. He wiped the blood from his face and looked down at his ankle. Tom gagged at the sight, and limped to his mom's dresser. He grabbed a small t-shirt and wrapped it around his ankle.

Tom's tears were still trailing down the sides of his face. He didn't want to think about what he had just done, or even look at the outcome. He was never one for violence, but he had to. Tom heard a scream from outside his house. The windows had been boarded shut with wood, so he ran to the door, jumped over the body, and ran down the stairs. He unlocked his front door which had five locks on it. Tom never saw this many before, and was thoroughly confused. He opened the door to see a horrific sight.

His once quiet and serine neighbourhood was now full of people running, children crying, and fires burning. Tom had never seen anything like this in his life, not even in the movies. He walked out onto his front steps to see a little girl screaming as a man picked her up and ran. Tom noticed many people running his way and looked out into the distance. There was a crowd of those creatures coming towards them. Tom's eyes widened as he saw some jumped into windows, or burst through doors of the houses down his street. He only knew one thing; run.

Tom had never run faster and even though his ankle was throbbing his pushed himself to go. He ran through his old school yard, dogging families and crying people who had lost their families. He needed to find his mom and get out of here. Tom ran down the only main road in the city to get downtown. There were many people running the other way, but he pushed through them.

"Boy!" a women grabbed him, "Don't go! You'll be killed."

"Get off of me!" Tom pushed her away and kept running.

They were everywhere, those creatures. He was scared and confused. He watched innocent women being dragged into buildings and dark allies, men being tackled to the ground, skin torn, and fed on, and children crying by themselves or being taken hostage by the creatures. One creature was running towards him, but Tom ran behind a car to hide. He didn't know what to do until he heard a familiar voice.

"You fucking bastard," Tom looked around the hood of the car to see his mom breaking a creature's neck.

"Mom!" Tom yelled and jumped up.

"Tom?" she looked horrified to see him, "What are you doing? GO HOME!"

Just then a creature caught her from behind and pulled her down. She twisted around and punched him in the face. The creature fell down through a broken crate into the sewer.

"Mom!" Tom ran to her.

"Tom!" she held him tight, "Please go home! You'll be safe!"

"What's going on?" Tom said, "I'm scared."

His mom was yanked away from him. The creature that she had punch into the sewer was now dragging her down there. Tom grasped his mom's hands and desperately tried to pull her back. Tom was crying, and his mom's eyes were filled with tears. She mouthed the words 'I love you' and just like that, his mom was pulled down into the sewer.

"MOM!" he screamed with his voice cracking. He ran to the crate and yelled again, "MOM! MOMMY!"

Tom began to cry his heart out and he kept yelling into the sewer. He hoped she would come back, and he put his hand through the hole to feel for her. He felt nothing but air. He looked around at the town and saw only chaos. Tom saw a man running towards him. He was hit hard in the face and fell backwards to the ground. He vision became blurry, and as he began to pass out he saw a fuzzy picture of a man over top of him.

~End Of Flashback~

Tom stamped out his cigarette under his feet. He mentally cursed whoever had killed his mom, but he knew that crying about it wouldn't avenge her. Tom looked out towards the horizon. The sun was almost set, and it was almost time for him to show up.

"Hey B!" Tom walked into the middle of the road and yelled, "Come out, come out to play!"

Tom's eyes were adjusting to the near darkness as he heard footsteps from afar. He turned around to see a dark figure ten meters away from him. Tom smirked at the man.

"I wanna play," he heard B say.

"Come on then bitch," Tom grasped his gun hard.

"Oh, no need for such dirty tongues," B moved closer.

Tom frowned, "Fuck you B."

"Tisk, Tisk. How many times have we met now? A few too many for you to just call me 'b'. We're friends now. Call me Bilich," Bilich said coolly.

"You're not my fucking friend," Tom yelled, "and stop calling your name in the way the LLS do. You're fucking name is Bill! Not the stupid add on they thought was sweet."

Bill stopped walking towards Tom, "My name is not Bill. That's a human's name. It's Bilich."

Tom smirked, "You're so ridiculous. Why don't you get a tan you fucking cunt."

Tom felt a wind and Bill was right in front of him. He smirked at Bill's quickness, but felt his cool breath against his neck.

"I wanna play now," Bill whispered.

Tom smiled and punched Bill violently in the chest. Bill flew back when Tom has punched him. Tom began to shoot at Bill as he climbed up the side of a near by building. Bill pushed himself off the side, and kick Tom's gun from him hands. Bill went from a punch to Tom's face, but he blocked it. The two began to fight with punches and kicks.

Bill went to knee Tom, but Tom grabbed his knee and flipped him on his back. Bill grabbed Tom's wrists and pulled him down with him. The two struggled to be on top. Bill flipped Tom over and held him down tight.

"You skinny little bitch" Tom hissed.

"I'm stronger then you Tom" Bill said smoothly.

Bill leaned down and licked Tom's neck. Tom was furious, "Fuck you!"

Bill smirked and made the familiar high pitched screech. Tom was now in trouble. He heard the quick footsteps of other LLS coming to where they were. Tom struggled to push Bill off, but Bill had him down tight.

"I like this game," Bill said against Tom's neck, "We're at my favorite part."

"You're not getting me" Tom huffed.

Bill smirked, "Looks like I am."

Tom looked around to see many L.L.S starring him down with a hungry look in their eyes. He swallowed and fought as hard as he could.

'This can't be it,' Tom thought to himself, 'I won't let it.'

Just then a flash of light made the L.L.S run. Bill screamed at the intensity, and jumped off of Tom.

"Next time Tom!" He yelled and disappeared.

Tom coughed violently. He mentally kicked himself for letting his anger get the best of him. He leaned up and squinted his eyes to see through the light. A familiar body walked towards him. Tom smiled.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Vilna yelled at him, "You know you're not suppose to fight the LLS without our back up. Fuck!"

Vilna hit Tom on the back oh his head, "Ow!"

"Come on! Now we have to drive around all fucking night," Vilna got into his hummer.

"I know," Tom mumbled a hopped in.

"You're so fucking lucky that I don't have to pay for gas," Vilna yelled as they started on their all night drive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously! You could have been a feast! Fuck you're stupid!" Vilna said, ending his rant.

"Once again, I'm sorry, kay? Lets just drop it" Tom was becoming irritated. He always heard the same lecture.

"Let me see your neck" Vilna said glancing at the road and then at his neck.

Tom moved his dreadlocks to the right side of his neck and tipped his head for Vilnato see. Vilnalooked at the mark. It wasn't an actual bite, but more of a prick like he was just about to be bit. Vilna rubbed his thumb across it. Tom scrunched his face in pain.

"It's not too bad," Vilna said, "You were lucky."

"Yah, lucky that you saved my ass," Tom smirked, "Thanks."

Vilna smiled, "You're like my little brother. You're fucking annoying and a pain to come rescue all the time, but none the less, my brother."

"Look," Tom said pointing, "the sun is rising."

"Good," Vilna said, "We can go back to the hideout soon."

Tom adjusted himself in his seat and looked out the window. He rubbed the mark on his neck and frowned. He wanted to get Bill. Bill was a tricky character and always seemed to be one step ahead of him. He had been in a constant struggle with Bill ever since he was sixteen. He remembered the first night he met Bill, in that park. He had shared an unusual moment with him. It could be seen as sexual or maybe it wasn't. Tom shook his head. He didn't want to think about that night, at least not now.

"I think we're okay to go back," Vilna said, "It's already 7:00."

"They're all back in their lairs by now" Tom said.

They roared off main road, and down to a suburban area. Tom watched the houses passing by, and watched for his house.

"Could we stop at my place?" Tom asked, "I need to grab a few things."

"Yah," Vilna said.

Vilna pulled up into Tom's driveway. Tom opened the door and slammed it shut. He walked up his front steps and picked up the daily letter from Bill. He put it into his pocket, and ran around to the back. He went to the loose window and pushed it open. Tom jumped down into his basement. He walked upstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some Advil, then went to his room. Tom flipped open his closet and grabbed a baggy t-shirt and jeans.

'Classic' Tom thought to himself and closed his closet.

He ran back down into his basement and pulled himself up through the loose window. Tom knew he shouldn't leave any windows loose, but the L. came to the rural parts of the town. The only time they did come through this window was the first time they attacked the town. He ran back to the front of the house and into Vilna's car.

"Took you long enough" Vilna said driving to the hideout.

Tom said nothing and popped two pills into his mouth. He had become use to dry swallowing medicine, and the lump in his throat didn't bother him anymore. Tom felt the mark on his neck again. It was beginning to throb and he wasn't sure if he needed Georg to look at it or not.

The hummer pulled up to an old one level house. Tom got out of the car and walked around to meet up with Vilna. Tom had always admired Vilnaever since he was eight. Vilnaalways had a scruffy look about him, and seemed to never let a cigarette leave his mouth. Tom assumed that's where he picked up the habit, but he couldn't blame it all on Vilna. Vilnahad always reminded Tom of Cid from Final Fantasy Seven. He had always loved that game, and Vilna was a mirror image of Cid. Tom found it ironic how their attitude and mannerisms where so similar.

"Wha'chalooking at?" Vilna asked.

"Nothing" Tom said looking ahead.

"I swear, you're still as air-headed as you were when you were eight" Vilna smirked.

~ Flashback~

"Hey kid, wake up," a deep voice said.

"Where am I?" Tom's voice was groggy.

"You're in the hideout" the voice answered.

Tom sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around to see himself in a grungy looking room. It was covered in blankets and pillows. Tom felt his ankle pulsing. He pulled it out of the blanket and looked at it. His ankle was bandaged up, and he assumed it was stitched as well.

"Your ankle was in pretty shitty shape when I brought you back" the voice said.

Tom looked up to see a built man sitting a little ways away from him. The man had short brown hair and a thin layer a facial hair around his face. He had a thin cigar in his mouth that smelled like strawberries or maybe cherries. Tom blinked and scratched his forehead.

"Who are you?" Tom asked.

"My name is Vilna," Vilna said, "You're one amazing kid I must say."

"Huh?" Tom looked bewildered.

"You kicked the shit out of that L.L.S," Vilna said, "I was shocked! You're just like your mom.

"Mom" Tom said under his breath. Tears began to fill in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mom by the way," Vilna said, "She was a great woman, and an extraordinary hunter. You should be proud to be her son."

"I don't understand," Tom said between tears, "What's going on? What's the 'L.L.S'? How come my mom had a shot gun in her closet? Why was it so easy for me to shoot that thing?"

"Hold on with the questions," Vilna said, "Let me explain."

"I'm listening" Tom said sharply.

"About twenty or so years ago, there was man named Vlad DeGeorgeo," Vilna began.

"Vlad DeGeorgeo?" Tom said.

"Yes, and he was seriously mentally ill. He believed that he was a vampire, and about a decade ago there was no such thing," Vilna explained, "Vlad had started a cult call 'Lucifer's Living Servants' or the L.L.S as we call them."

"Lucifer? As in the devil?" Tom asked.

"Yes, let me finish," Vilna said, "He had built a following of many people from all over the world. Most of them were teenagers who believed in vampires, werewolves, and that sort of stuff. Vlad told them that they must turn all into vampires, and they would rule the world. Unfortunately, his little game turned into a nightmare that the world never suspected. The cults had decided to take one country at a time, and no one seemed to have the ability to stop them. They feasted on people or took them as sex slaves. Now, ten years later, Vlad is dead, but his fantasy still lives on. Our world is at a stop, and there aren't many of us left. I mean, people who aren't part of the L.L.S."

"So why do they live like vampires if they aren't?" Tom asked.

"See that's the thing, twenty years ago they weren't, but they had children and they are the true definition of vampires. Their skin is a fair ivory, their eyes are either red or silver, and their canine teeth are longer in size so they look like fangs. I'm not sure how their DNA managed to change this way, but it has," Vilna explained, "They live in dark buildings in the city, and only come out at night to hunt. They prey on us and use us for food or for their own pleasure."

"Where does my mom fit into this?" Tom asked.

"Well, she was originally trained in Germany to be an assassin, but when the L.L.S starting taking over, she didn't want you living in a terrible world that we now live in. She joined my rebellion group to stop them, but we lost her last night. She wanted you to be safe, but I know that you have her blood in you. You are just as capable as being what she was" Vilna said.

"And what was that?" Tom asked.

"A great hunter," Vilna said, "I will train you. You will learn how to fight. You will learn how to use a gun. I will teach you how to use your brain."

~ End Of Flashback~

Tom followed Vlad into the house and down the stairs. Their hideout was hidden behind a bookcase, justlike the one he had in his own house. He walked down the hall and watched Vilnapunch in the code. The door swung open into a giant room. Vilna dropped his stuff and went into the bedroom. Tom went to the kitchen area and dipped a cloth into the bucket of water by the fridge. He wiped his face off, and set the cloth back into the bucket.

"Where have you been?" Georg asked from behind.

"Tom!" Ashley yelled jumping on Tom, "HEY! That's a mark! You Asshole! You guys went hunting without me didn't you?"

Tom turned to look at the tiny girl pouting in front of him, "No, I went by myself and it was a stupid mistake. You didn't miss anything."

"You went by yourself?" Georg asked, "Does Vilna know?"

"He's the one who came and saved my ass," Tom explained, "If it wasn't for him then I'd probably be dead or in some dark room."

"My poor baby!" Ashley hugged Tom, but then quickly punched him hard, "You better not fucking do that again!"

She stormed off to the couch and grabbed a book to read. Tom couldn't understand why such a tiny girl had such power. Ashley was no more then 5'2 and only 106 pounds. She was clever and had amazing reflexes. Tom thought that if she wasn't like a sister to him then he would have probably fell in love with her. She had beautiful blue eyes and long blond hair. She was a natural beauty and he admired her quite a bit.

"Did that B guy send you another letter?" Georg asked.

Tom remembered the letter he had picked up on his front porch, "Yes, but I haven't read it yet."

"You seem tired," Georg said, "You should go to sleep for awhile.

Tom nodded and went to the room separate from the large one they were in. He walked into the large room, 'pillow room' as he called it, and went to the opposite side from Vilna. Tom sat down in a corner and opened the letter.

Tom,

I haven't been that close to you in two years. You smell of cinnamon and musk. It's quite a lovely scent I must admit. You tease me so with your attitude and I wish to be close to you. As much as you might not believe this, I do not want you for food, but something else. I want you to be mine, but in a way that I can only have you. I want to be close to you, to feel your body against mine. Be sure of this Tom, I always get what I want and soon I know I'll be what you want as well.

- Bill

Tom was disgusted by this letter and immediately ripped it up. He couldn't believe the homosexuality of this man, and he wanted no part in it. Tom hated that he had signed the letter 'Bill.' It was just a way to coax him into seduction. That's how they always got you, and Tom couldn't help but dream about that certain night when Bill almost seduced him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bill awoke to a horrible pain in his mouth. He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed to be covered with a cloth. His skin felt like it was burning, and he couldn't move. His whole body was aching and screaming out for comfort._

"He's awake" a female voice said.

"Why can't I see?" Bill mumbled.

"Shh, darling it's alright" the voice soothed. Bill felt a soft hand on his face.

"I don't know what's happening, why can't I remember anything?" Bill asked.

Bill felt warm breath on his ear, "Your name is Bilich and you're part of my family now. I'm your mother, Marich. You are eight years old and you live in Hamburg, Germany"

"What do you me-" Bill felt a prick in his arm, he was nauseous and then he blacked out.

Bill's eyes shot open and he hoped to rid himself of his earliest memories. They were nothing more then a slap to the face, a stab to his heart, and a kick to the groin. He wanted it to be like when he was little; he knew nothing of the truth. He felt happy then and like he belonged to something.

Bill swung his legs back and forth through the cold night air. He always sat out on the roof of his home, or rather the roof of an old office building. Bill always waited for sunrise in hopes of seeing it without being burnt. He rubbed his bare arms and looked down at the world below him. It was damp with the mildew of the early morning. There were no L.L.S at this time. They all finished their hunt around four and went inside to be with everyone else. Bill was part of the biggest family of L.L.S in Hamburg, but there were still two other settlements besides theirs. He never got in a fight with the other families, but he did hear of some. Even though all three leaders made the L.L.S seem like utopia, it had its problems. He sighed and looked towards the horizon. It was still dark and there was no sign of the sun.

"Hallo Bilich" Gustav greeted coming towards Bill.

"Hallo Gustich" Bill greeted, but didn't look at him.

Gustav sat beside Bill, "Did you get anything to eat tonight?"

"No," Bill said, "I decided to skip the hunt tonight. I just needed to think."

"Here, I saved you a heart," Gustav gave the heart to Bill, "Don't worry, it's not human. It's a cow heart."

"Thank you" Bill took the heart from Gustav, stuck his fangs into it, and began to suck the blood out.

"You've been real quite ever since yesterday" Gustav said licking the blood off his fingers.

"Hmm" Bill acknowledged with his mouth full.

"Come on," Gustav coaxed, "You've been my closest friend ever since we were eight. What's going on?"

Bill threw the now dried up heart at the building across from the one they were on. It hit the window with a splat, slit off, and fell to the ground below. Bill sucked on his index finger as he watched it fall.

"Bilich?" Gustav looked at him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Bill shook his head.

"I want to know what's going on with you," Gustav said, "You just seem in your own world."

"I prefer my world to this one," Bill said, "I'm going to bed."

Bill got up, but Gustav grabbed his wrist, "Don't you want to wait if you can see the sunset? You always do."

"I don't want to wait for it by myself anymore" Bill said and swung his body into the window below him.

Gustav sat wondering what he meant by that. He would gladly sit with him and wait. Gustav followed Bill through the window and watched Bill walk through the hall to his room. Gustav shut the window, and pulled the curtains over it.

Bill walked into his room and threw himself on his bed. He starred at the ceiling for a long time with a blank mind. He didn't want to think, his mind was always full of impossible dreams. He shut his eyes tight and wished the dreams away, no luck. He rolled over on his mattress and grabbed a box. It was his keep sake box, anything that had a memory to it he kept. He picked up an old locket and looked at it intensely. He felt a memory flash in his head.

~ Flashback~

He found himself groggy and tired from a long sleep. He didn't feel any pain as he did last time he was awake. He opened his eyes and he saw what he might see if he was looking through a camera on night vision. He sat up and looked around. Bill could see colors and shapes perfectly, but it was night so how could this be? He heard a shuffle and looked up.

"Amazing isn't it? Your eye sight" a female said to him.

Bill looked at the woman. She was tall and thin. Her black hair matched her black eyes, and he hoped it didn't match her personality. She came towards Bill and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Bilich, you look beautiful" she said.

"Bilich ... that's my name" Bill said more to himself then to her.

"Do you remember who I am?" the woman asked.

There seemed to be unknown memories being pushed into his brain, because his answer was odd to him, "You are Marich … my mother"

She smiled, "Yes, now come along darling. I have something I want to show you."

Marich took Bill's hand and led him into a hall. There were odd people sitting around, just talking or thinking. They all looked like Marich; tall, thin, dark hair, only some had red eyes and other's black. Each person they passed starred Bill deeply in the eyes. He felt uncomfortable.

Bill and Marich entered a room with a mattress covered with blanket and pillows, and a mirror on one wall. She pulled Bill in front of the mirror.

Bill froze and starred at himself. He was met with red eyes that was as penetrating as the color. His skin was milky white and soft to the touch. Bill felt his face, pulled his cheeks up, and let them fall. He opened his mouth to see two fangs and a tongue piercing. He was utterly confused.

"Am I a vampire?" Bill asked.

"Yes, you're a true L.L.S" Janich said smiling with her hands on his shoulders once again.

"How come I don't recognize myself? I don't understand what you're talking about" Bill turned to face her.

"Bilich, you've been in a coma since you were two" Marich said.

"What's that?" Bill asked.

"It's like when you go to sleep and you don't wake up for a long time," Marich explained, "You are part of Lucifer's Living Servant, it's our family. You'll understand in time."

"Why can't I remember you?" Bill asked.

Marich frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, just not you, but anything. I can't recall anything, but last time" Bill said.

"You were only little when you went into your coma," Marich said, "I wouldn't expect you to remember much. What do you mean by 'last time'?"

"I was awake earlier" Bill said.

"You must have been dreaming" Marich said.

"But I was in pain and you were talking to me. What were you saying?" Bill asked.

"You were dreaming" Marich said.

"I can't have been, I remember. What were you saying to me?" Bill insisted.

"No more questions!" Marich said sharply,"I mean, you must be hungry."

"I am" Bill said.

Marich smiled, "I have a treat for you outside."

Bill wasn't sure what she meant, but followed her anyways. They went to the stairwell and walked down four flights of steps before coming to the ground floor. Bill followed Marich out a door labeled 'Emergency Exit' and walked out into a alley. They went down the alley out into the street. Bill wasn't sure why he felt what he saw wasn't right. He saw other people that looked like him sitting around and sucking on something covered in blood. At the time he didn't know what it was. Bill turned his head when he heard a girl scream.

"Bring the girl over here." Marich ordered.

Bill looked at the two L.L.S dragging a woman towards him and Marich. He slipped his hand into hers and bit his lower lip. The woman's eyes were filled with tears and she was struggling to get free.

Marich smiled, "Don't be scared little Bilich. She's your treat," she said. Marich whispered into Bill's ear, "Suck her dry."

As if that sentence triggered something in his brain, Bill jumped onto the woman and forced her to the ground. He tore the skin from her neck with his mouth and dug his fangs into her flesh. Her screams were met with laughs and cheers from L.L.S standing outside. Bill was shutting out the world and just sucking as much blood as he could.

"Everyone back inside!" Marich yelled, "The sun will be up soon."

All of the L.L.S that were there began to walk back into their building. Marich said to Bill, "You come in when you're done. Dispose of the body and I'll wait for you inside."

Bill felt the girl's body stop shaking and her chest stop moving. He drank as much blood as he could before his stomach felt like it was about to explode. Bill leaned up to see the girl's drained face. Her eyes were half shut and Bill felt as though something was wrong. He loved the meal, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that this was wrong. He took the girl's body and dragged her to an open sewer crate. Bill noticed a silver locket around her neck. He pulled it off and pushed her into the sewer. He held the locket in his hand and went into the building. Bill felt guilt, but he couldn't figure out why.

~ End Of Flashback~

Bill clenched the locket in his hand and slammed it back into his box. He shoved the box away from him and curled up into his blanket. He wanted to sleep all these memories and thoughts away. Before he fell asleep he found himself thinking of that human, Tom, who he loved to taunt. That boy always found his way into Bill's mind. He fell asleep thinking about his encounter with him at that park.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom tossed and turned violently in his sleep. His face was becoming flushed and his body was in a cold sweat. Ashley put a cloth on his forehead and tried to wake him. Georg woke up Vilna.

"Georg! He's not waking up!" Ashley said scared.

"What's going on?" Vilna asked half awake.

"I think he's having that nightmare again" Georg said.

"Did you try the cold cloth?" Vilna asked kneeling by Tom.

"Yes, but he won't wake up! Why won't he? He's just dreaming, right?" Ashley practically screamed.

"You need to calm down" Vilna said calmly.

"What do we do? We can't let him sleep through it" Georg said.

"Try talking to him. Maybe it will pull him out" Vilna said.

Georg put his hand on Tom's shoulder, "Tom! Hey buddy! I'm right here. Your best pal, Georg is here."

Tom's face crunched up, and there seemed to be tears coming out of his eyes. Georg looked at Vilna and Ashley then put his hand under Tom's head, "Hey, come on! I'm right here. Just find my voice!"

Tom's eyes shot open and he yelled, "Bill!"

Vilna, Georg, and Ashley starred at Tom. Tom looked up at them and sat up rubbing the sweat off of his face. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Ashley rubbed his back and said to him, "Was it about your mom again?"

Tom looked at her with bloodshot eyes, "No."

"What happened then?" Georg asked.

Tom looked at Georg with longing eyes, "It was about you."

"About me?" Georg asked.

"All of you" Tom whispered.

"Tom, come with me" Vilna said.

"Yes sir" Tom said getting up. His body was still shaking.

Georg and Ashley watched the two left the room and into the other. Vilna gave them the 'stay where you are' look, and they didn't move. Ashley's eyes were filled with concerned tears and she leaned into Georg. Georg put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

"Everything's going to be fine" Georg said.

"He says his nightmares always are a warning of the future, like they always come true," Ashley said, "It was about us, so what if he dreamt something bad?"

Georg just looked at the doorway and wished Tom would come back in smiling. He knew that nothing scared Tom anymore, but this nightmare freaked him right out. Georg and Ashley starred at each other, and then in different directions. They waited for what seemed to be an hour at least.

"I can feel you shaking" Georg said.

"I'm scared" Ashley replied.

Georg didn't want to admit he was scared too, because he was always the one to support Ashley. He was frightened, but he wouldn't let anyone know it. He glanced at the door to see Tom and Vilna standing there. Ashley and Georg got to their feet.

"You two come with me," Vilna said, "Tom needs to do something."

Georg noticed the paper in Tom's hand, "Okay."

Georg and Ashley smiled at Tom as they passed, and left him be. Tom went over to his spot in the room and sat down. He wiped his head, and put the pen down on the piece of paper and began to write.

Bill,

It's been two years you've been writing to me, and yet I still haven't replied. You write in such a way that disgusts me, but I always wait for the next letter. The point of this letter is not to 'tease' you or cause you pain. It's very urgent that I see you. No gimmicks, or lies, just you and me. Please meet me at the Sun Peak park tonight.

- Tom

Tom folded the letter and went out to the main room. He walked past Vilna, Georg, and Ashley without a glance. He took the Hummer and drove into the city. The sun was highest in the sky, so Tom knew it was noon. Tom drove to the familiar building in which he had seen many L.L.S go into. He walked around to the alleyway beside the building and placed the letter by the back door. As he turned away, he hoped it would be Bill to find the letter, and not someone else. There would definitely be conflict between the rebels and the L.L.S if it landed in the wrong hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up my dear Bilich" the soothing voice from Marich said.

Bill awoke with her soft hand brushing the hair off of his face, "What's the matter?" Bill mumbled.

"Oh nothing's the matter," she smiled, "I just wanted to see your beautiful eyes."

Bill frowned, "Since when? I thought I was a 'screw up'?"

"Not at all" she said.

"Why are you acting so loving?" Bill sat up and pushed her hand off of his face.

"I'm your mother" she smiled.

Bill narrowed his eyes, "I hate it when you lie."

"Do you hate me for what was done?" she asked.

Bill never forgot the day he found out the truth. Not one day went by when he didn't hate himself, hate Marich, and hate the L.L.S. He was never the same.

~Flashback~

"Come on! Hurry up!" Gustich laughed.

"I'm coming! Where should we hide?" Bill asked.

"You go down the hall, and I'll go upstairs," Gustich said running for the stairs.

Bill and Gustav had convinced Marich to play hide and go seek with them. She was always so serious, and never had time for games. Today was a special day though, Bill's birthday. He was so happy that she decided to play, and he didn't want her to regret it. He ran down the hall to find that a certain door was open a crack. He stopped to look. It was the room that was always locked, the one Marich never let him in.

Bill slowly opened the door as its hinges squeaked. He looked around to see a very messy room. It had papers and files everywhere. There was a desk in the middle. Bill walked towards the desk and sat in the chair. He looked at the papers sprawled all over. Bill smiled to see papers with familiar names on them. They seemed to be records of some sort. He moved some papers around and tried to find Gustav's. A certain file caught his eye.

He looked to see a white file with his name printed on it. It read 'BILL'. Bill looked confused. He opened it to see a picture of a boy, but he put it aside. He began to read what seemed to be a bio on the boy 'Bill.'

Bill read through it and turned it over. He saw a letter and the bottom was signed by his mother, Marich. He read.

_As effective on the night of September 1, 1998, Bill Trümper is to be taken away to my domain. His family is a danger to us and must be exsiccated on sight. The boy is to be untouched and unharmed, but do not be afraid to use force to bring him to me. He must undergo surgery on his arrival. Procedures may be seen in the medical documents.  
He is to have no regulation of his past eight years, and is to be under my apprenticeship. I want all to see him as my own and to protect him from outside influences. Bill is to be renamed as Bilich and to not come in relations with any human.  
Bill is a danger to our organization if he sides with the rebel union. Keep all official documents of Bill in stick confidentiality._

Marich  
  
Bill let the paper fall back onto the desk as the shock of what he just read began to sink in. His eyes filled with tears as he saw what else was in the file. A picture of what he assumed was himself, and a picture of his family. He began to cry as he traced his real mother's face. His tears of sadness soon turned into tears of anger. Bill pocketed the two pictures and got up from the chair. He ran out of the room and into the hall. Marich was down the hall with a shocked, but stern look on her face.

"Bilich" she whispered.

Bill starred at her with tears in his eyes, "Why did you do this to me?" Bill yelled at her.

"Come here" she said.

"All I am is a lie!" Bill yelled and ran at her. He slapped her on her cheek, but he was met with a blow to his stomach. He hit the wall hard and fell to the floor.

"Now you listen to me! I gave you a blessing! I saw your home! Your father was a drunk, and your mother was an abuser! You were the perfect boy! I wanted to give you a home where you could be safe and happy!" she yelled at him.

Bill spat blood on the ground, "Is any of this even real?"

She sighed, "I don't think you'd understand."

Bill slowly got to his feet, "I'm 14. I can understand."

Marich took Bill into her room, and she began to tell him the history of the L.L.S. She told him that there were two types of people, L..LS and rebels. She told him he was on the better side of life, and that the rebels would soon turn to this better life. Bill couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If you don't believe me," she began, "Then go down to the old library. The books will tell you."

As Bill began to leave she said to him, "I trust you with this. You must not tell anyone."

Bill didn't think she deserved his faithfulness, but she did take care of him. She was a mother to him, but he could never go back to the way things were. He nodded in reassurance, and walked out of the room. Bill wanted to know more about what was out there, and about the other side of life. He wanted to know who the rebels were.

Gustav ran down the stairs to meet a melancholy looking Bill, "Hey Bilich! Are we still playing?"

Bill looked at Gustav. Even if Gustav was his best friend and he could tell him anything, he just couldn't explain this to him, so he flakily smiled and said, "No, Marich is tired. Let's go find some others to play with."

Gustav smiled and ran back up the stairs to find the other boys. Bill took the first step down the hall then looked back. He saw Marich looking out though the window into the darkness of the night. He turned and wiped a tear from his eye.

~End Of Flashback~

"Yes," Bill said getting up, but felt his wrist being grabbed.

Marich frowned, "I found something interesting."

Bill turned to see a letter in her hand, "What is that?"

"It's for you Bill and I must say that it seems you've betrayed us my dear son" she spat.

"I don't understand" Bill narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure Tom does" Marich smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bill lied.

"Well I'm sure you won't mind me sending someone to meet this boy. This letter is from him" Marich opened the letter.

Bill looked her in the eyes, "Leave him alone."

"Oh, so now you're lying to me?" Marich dug her nails into Bill's wrist.

Bill cringed at the sting in his wrist, "He's harmless."

"No human is harmless" she hissed.

Bill snapped his wrist out of her hand. Marich stood up, "You're not to leave your room tonight."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do" Bill glared.

Marich laughed a little, "You sound like a rebellious teenager."

Bill watched Marich as she walked across his room and closed his door. He rolled his eyes when he heard his door lock. He didn't know what to think. Tom had written him a letter back, but he had no idea what it would say. Tom never wrote him back, but there must be some reason why he would now.

Bill sat on the edge of his bed and rested his chin on his folded hands. He couldn't just sit there and wait for his door to be unlocked. He needed to get out. Bill got up and looked around his floor boards for the loose piece of wood. Bill found it and moved it aside. Underneath was a spare key. He smiled at Marich's stupidity. He always knew that one day she would lock him up, but he was prepared.

He walked to his door and put the key in. Bill waited for the click and slowly opened the door. He frowned when he saw no one in the hallway. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He ran light footed across the hall and to the stairwell. He had an uneasy feeling as he went down, but he didn't want to stay in this building any longer.

"I need out" Bill whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill walked with his hands shoved in his pockets. He had always walked down this alley, but for some reason it seemed longer then it normally was. Bill looked up to the sky to feel a rain drop hit the tip of his nose, slide down his cheek and hit the ground. He closed his eyes and let another drop hit his forehead. Bill had a small smile on his face. He hadn't felt rain since forever. Marich always made him stay inside, saying it was bad for him. Bill held his hands out as the rain began to come down a little faster. He loved the rain; it was the one thing that happened at night as well as day. Bill always felt the rain was his step closer to daylight. It was his dream to stand on a hill; to feel the rays of the sun on his skin.

A loud cheer broke Bill from his trance. He hurried to the end of alley and peered from behind the corner. He saw Marich and Gustav talking. The other L.L.S seemed to be extremely happy. Bill frowned and hugged the wall as he walked closer to Marich and Gustav. He ducked behind an old car and listened in.

"You must find that boy and bring him back" Marich hissed.

"Yes of course, but what about Bilich?" Gustav asked.

"We'll deal with him later. Now go, I want him alive" Marich ordered.

"Yes" Gustav answered.

Bill held his breath as Marich walked by the car he was behind. He watched her walk down the road until she disappeared. Bill looked over the hood of the car to see Gustav looking around. Bill got up and waited for Gustav to leave. He looked around again and started walking briskly towards the more rural area of town. Bill followed him from a distance, trying to seem like he was going somewhere so the other L.L.S wouldn't stop to talk to him.

Gustav began to pick up speed as soon as he was out of the downtown area. Bill continued to follow him until he noticed the big park sign that read "Sun Peak Park." He swallowed hard, and hoped that this was a short cut to where he was really going. Gustav ran through the bushes and trees. He jumped into the old park that had swings and a teeter-totter. Bill hid behind a bush. Bill eyes widened as he saw another familiar face get up from a swing.

"Tom" Bill said under his breath.

Tom walked towards Gustav, "Who are you?"

"It won't matter in a few minutes" Gustav smirked.

"Why are you here" Tom frowned.

"For you, why else?" Gustav answered.

"For me?" Tom was confused.

"Marich wants me to bring you to her," Gustav walked towards the teeter-totter, "It seems she found the letter you wrote.

'Letter?' Bill thought to himself.

Tom looked around, "Are you alone?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Gustav said standing on one side of the teeter-totter.

"Is Bill okay?" Tom asked concern in his voice.

"Like I said, maybe, maybe not" Gustav walked across the teeter-totter to the middle.

Tom's hands formed to fists, "He better be, for your sake."

Gustav stood, balanced in the middle of the teeter-totter, "Is that a threat?"

"How does this seem as a threat?" Tom said punching Gustav in the face.

Gustav put his hands out and pushed on them so he would land on his feet, "You fucking human" he said rubbed his eye.

'Tom, don't fight him,' Bill thought to himself.

Gustav cracked his neck to the left, then right. His eyes narrowed and he jumped on Tom. Tom pushed him off with his legs and punched him in the stomach. Gustav grabbed Tom's fist and threw him into a tree. Tom hit the tree hard and winded himself. He fell to his knees and was coughing up blood.

"You stupid human and your stupid antics; you think you can just come in and take my beloved Bilich from me? He's mine!" Gustav yelled at Tom.

"Bill … isn't … anyone's" Tom coughed out.

"You know nothing!" Gustav said and swiftly kicked Tom's face.

Tom hit the ground. Gustav walked towards him and grabbed his face, turning it to look him in the eyes, "Not so tough without your guns and bombs, hey?"

Tom spat in Gustav's face. Gustav dug his nails into Tom's face, "You feel these hands?" Gustav pushed on Tom's face harder, "They're going to kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere" Tom said using his legs to flip Gustav into the same tree he hit.

Gustav screamed out and Tom could see his sharp fangs. He stood with a strong stance, ready for Gustav to come at him. Gustav started laughing against the tree.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked angry.

"You think you can actually win?" Gustav looked at him with blood shot eyes.

Tom shifted his feet in the dirt and said nothing. Gustav laughed again, "You're weak. All you humans are weak."

He had enough, and ran towards Gustav ready to punch the life out of his eyes. Tom punched towards Gustav, but his had hit the tree with a huge band. Tom felt some of his knuckled crack. He bit his lower lip, trying not to scream and held his hand.

"Where are you, you little fuck!" Tom yelled.

Tom heard another laugh and felt himself thrown to the ground. His back felt like it was snapped in two. His screams were echoed into the cold and wet night. The rain was pelting on his skin and he felt a firm kick to his stomach.

Gustav straddled Tom and scrapped his nails down Tom's arms. The skin broke and the blood was pouring out. Gustav licked his tongue down from his wrist up to his shoulder. Tom couldn't move. He was in a horrid amount of pain. Tom felt Gustav's mouth on his neck. Tom closed his eyes tight.

"Stop!" a voice yelled.

"Bilich!?" Gustav yelled.

Tom turned his head to see Bill running towards them. Bill yelled at Gustav again, "Stop this!"

Gustav got off of Tom, "Bilich, it's Marich's orders. I'm riding you of your problem."

"Tom isn't my problem! He's the only reason I'm still in this fucking world" Bill screamed.

Gustav took a step back, "What about us?"

"Gustich, you've been my closest friend since I can remember, but nothing more" Bill said.

"I know you love me!" Gustav yelled, "And I'm taking away the one thing that is stopping me from being with you!"

Gustav wound up his hand, but felt a sharp blow to his neck, "I'm sorry," Bill whispered.

He caught Gustav's body and set him down as gentle as he could. Bill turned to see Tom's eyes closed. He kneeled by him and looked at his mangled body.

"Tom, I'm so sorry" Bill rubbed his cheek.

Tom was out cold. Bill knew he had to get Tom home, but the fog from the rain had made everything hard to find. He had followed Tom before, so he knew generally where he lived, but he also knew that the L.L.S would come find Gustav if he didn't bring Tom back soon.

Bill picked Tom up and put him on his back. He needed to move quickly, so he ran as fast as he could towards Tom's home. He never moved faster in his life and for some reason his body was leading the way more then his mind. Bill found himself taking short cuts he was not aware he knew of. He ran down a street and jumped over a fence. He saw Tom's home at the end of a long field. Bill heard in the distance a loud screech as he ran up Tom's porch. Bill looked around, but saw no L.L.S. He moved to the back door and put Tom down by the door. He heard Tom moan.

"Bill?" he asked quietly.

"Shh" was all Bill said.

"I have to … tell you … something," he said, but passed out again.

Bill knew he had to leave if Tom's family was to have a chance, but he couldn't just leave Tom there in this condition. He made a rash decision to leave him, but he looked at his face for a long time. Bill leaned in and kisses him on the lips.

"I'll come back" Bill said in his ear and got up.

Bill ran off the porch and back into the field. He saw many L.L.S jumping over fences running towards him. He didn't want to go back. He hated his home and everyone in it. Bill ran to the left and tried to outrun them, but he was tired. He tripped over himself and fell face first into the ground. Bill felt hands on his arms pulling him up.

"Gustich! We got him!" the L.L.S holding Bill called.

Bill looked to see Gustav walked towards him. He stopped in front of Bill, "We'll take him to Marich instead."

Bill looked at Gustav with pleading eyes, but all Gustav said was, "It's for your own good" and knocked Bill out.


End file.
